Equestria Ninja Girls: The Shredder's End
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: After the death of Master Splinter, the Rainbooms and Turtles team up to take the fight to the Super Shredder with the aim of ending him once again for all to avenge their sensei. Will their combined strength and friendship be enough to overcome the rage and evil of the most powerful mutant they've ever tussled with?


**(Here's a little one shot based off Ninja Turtles season four's finale where the turtles face off against Super Shredder for one final showdown. But this time they're bringing in back up in the form of the Rainbooms.)**

It took a few hours, but the Rainbooms, and both Spike's arrived at April's old family farm house. When they got out, they saw the turtles, April, Casey, Kirby O'Neil, Shini holding a bowl with Ice Cream Kitty sitting in it, The Mighty Mutanimals, the Dazzlings, Chompy, and even the farm house's resident big brained mutant chicken, Dr. Cluckingsworth.

The Rainbooms hugged the turtle brothers expressing their deepest condolences. They all gathered before a little memorial to Splinter underneath an old tree, with each of the girls placing a flower down on the memorial stone. Leo placed his departed father's trademark green walking cane next to the memorial stone, feeling the deepest impact on what happened.

Afterward the group were by the farm house catching up on lost times to keep their spirits positive and such. Rainbow was talking to Raph, while playing with Chompy, "Tokka seriously survived the Super Nova?" the rainbow haired girl asked.

"Yeah. And she came all the way to earth looking for Chompy." Raph explained.

"Well, I'm glad you convinced her to let him stay here on earth," Rainbow ticked Chompy's chin, "I'd definitely miss this little guy." Chompy giggled happily.

While over by Donnie, he was also discussing some of the latest events with Rarity, A.J, and Fluttershy, "Tiger Claw has a sister?" A.J asked in shock.

"Yeah. Her name's Alopex. She was mutated with Tiger Claw and became a fox mutant." Donnie explained.

"So what was she doing in the city?" Rarity asked.

"She actually came looking for Tiger Claw and wanted to destroy him by using these twin daggers that can curse anybody cut by them," The smart turtle explained, "She cursed Casey and the only way to lift it was to cut down the one who cut him, or destroy the daggers."

Fluttershy gasped with her hands to her mouth, "Don't tell me you..."

"No! We used Tiger Claw's ice gun to freeze and shatter them. Alopex was ready to end Tiger Claw but let him live being the only family she had. Tiger Claw tried to strike her from behind, but Alopex was too fast and severed his right arm promising next time she wouldn't be merciful."

"Ouch." Applejack held her right arm.

Both Spike's were walking around until Dog Spike spoke, "Anybody seen Twilight?"

"Or my Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I saw them following Leo into the woods." Mikey said, motioning to the woods.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Leo was kneeling by the brook meditating with both Twilights on each side joining him. A breeze blew some leaves by, including a single pink blossom petal which touched the water. Then a familiar voice spoke to them, "Leonardo. Twilight. Princess," Their eyes flung open and they saw Splinter's reflection in the water. They got up and saw Splinter wasn't there, until they heard him again, "Do not fear me, my children."

They looked across the brook seeing their sensei, "Splinter? Is it really you? Or or am I dreaming this?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"If you are then we're all suffering from it." Twilight answered, feeling unable to believe it herself.

Splinter answered, as he suddenly appeared at their sides, "You are not dreaming. I have attained a higher spiritual plane of existence. Passing into death, we merge with the whole of life. We become one in all of nature, in all of the Universe. Even with you."

Leo looked forlorn, as he spoke, "I-I can't go on without you, Father."

Splinter replied, "You must, Leonardo. You are the sensei now. Your brothers need you. Karai needs you. Shredder is still alive."

"What?" the three gasped.

"Oh boy." Princess Twilight said in worry.

"You must end this, Leonardo. You and your friends." Splinter instructed.

Leo sighed before looking down, "I don't know if we're strong enough, Sensei."

"Yeah. If you couldn't defeat him, how can we?" Twilight asked, as they looked up seeing Splinter was gone.

"Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Sensei?" Princess Twilight looked around, but only heard the sound of the wind.

"What do we do now, Leo?" Twilight asked the turtle leader.

Leo answered, "We put an end to the Shredder. But first. We need to see Karai."

Princess Twilight and her human counterpart nodded in agreement, and they headed back to the farm house to inform the other turtles, Rainbooms, April, and Casey.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Karai was laying in a hospital bed with her right arm in a sling, "Karai? Karai, are you awake?" Came Sonata's voice. Karai woke up seeing, her brothers, the Dazzlings, and the Rainbooms gathered around.

"Jeez, Karai. You look like a mess." Rainbow joked.

"You've seen better days, that's for sure." Raph added, as he and Rainbow were elbowed by Donnie and Sunset.

Karai felt amused by their jokes, and answered, "I could take you both, even with a broken arm."

Princess Twilight walked to her side with Spike in her arms, "Karai." she began.

Karai looked up and her and smiled, "Princess Twilight. We meet again. This is kind of embarrassing, meeting again under these circumstances. Listen, about what I did..."

Princess Twilight cut her off, "Never mind that. The past is in the past, and I've forgiven you."

"Same here." Spike said, as he gave Karai a playful lick on the cheek making her giggle.

"How're you doing, Karai?" Adagio asked.

Karai spoke up with a sad look, while motioning to Leo, "He's gone, isn't he? I had a dream that Splinter's gone."

"Yes, Karai, I'm so sorry." Leo answered, feeling just as sad.

"Karai, we're afraid Shredder is still alive." Sunset explained.

Applejack continued, "Slash told us you know where his lair is."

Karai sighed, "I wanted to help bring him down."

Mikey spoke, "We need to know, Karai, before Super Shredder comes after you. Or April's dad. Or Casey's family."

"Or anybody else close to us." Fluttershy finished.

"It's 20 miles North of here," Karai explained, "And Leo? Give Shredder a couple of hits for me." Leo smiled and held her hand.

"We'll all give him a dozen hits for you, Karai." Aria promised.

"We Pinkie Promise." Pinkie added, making Karai smile.

* * *

Later down in the lair, everyone was suiting up for battle, April had armed herself with her tanto and tessen, while the Rainbooms and Dazzlings were sharpening their weapons, while Pinkie was pocketing shakers of sprinkles on her belt. In the lab, Casey was putting together something, and revealed it to be a new hockey mask made out of metal. The turtles themselves were suiting up wearing black masks instead of their colored ones, and wore pads and armor like Leo wore when he joined Karai and Shini on their vigilante spree. Even the Rainbooms outfitted themselves in black ninja suits with their trademark symbols on their backs.

Rarity looked at herself, "Not my most fashionable line of attire, but this is for a final showdown." the Rainbooms rolled their eyes at the girl's pickiness.

They were looking at a map of the city, with Leo laying out the details, "Okay, based on Karai's intel, Shredder has a secret mansion in the middle of the woods right here. It's heavily fortified, and there are traps and Footbots everywhere. We'll have to keep on our toes."

"Agreed." Princess Twilight nodded.

Mikey spoke, "Some of us only have three toes, so, I hope that's cool."

"Eh, five toes are way doper." Casey replied.

Sonata gasped, "What if we had six?"

"Gross." Rarity gagged.

Raph put his hand out, "Let's take Shredder down." They all put their hands in and called out, "Booyakasha!"

* * *

That night up on the surface, the Party Wagon and the Shellraiser drove through the city with their destination being Shredder's lair.

Upon arriving in the woods, the ninjas made their way on foot. They trekked through the forest, while keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious, "This is it, team. Shredder's mansion is just beyond these woods. Be careful." Leo instructed.

"No turning back now." Rainbow reminded them.

"Then let's go." Sunset said, as the groups proceeded while avoiding any security cams.

As they hurried, Sonata looked around, "Perimeter's too quiet."

Suddenly dropping before them were multiple Foot Bots, "Not anymore." Donnie replied.

"Take them!" Leo ordered, as they fought the Foot Bots. Rainbow activated her powers and ran around circles defeating several Foot Bots, April and Twilight used their psychic powers to redirect launched arrows at the robots who launched them, Rarity launched Diamond disks slicing the Foot Bots in half.

They made no problems against the robots, as Mikey spoke, "Ha! These things are a slice of cake and easy as pie. Mmm, so hungry."

Rainbow replied, "Yeah, at this rate, we've got no problemo."

Suddenly appearing on the scene were the Foot Bots 2.0, which alerted the heroes, "One of us had to say something, didn't they?" Applejack asked in sarcasm.

"Surprised it wasn't me." Pinkie said.

"Chrome Dome has brothers?" Spike asked in shock.

"We can't keep fighting these guys or we'll be tired before we reach the lair." Twilight said, as she concentrated her magic and levitated the Elite Foot Bots up and slammed them into the trees shorting them out.

"Nice one." Sonata cheered.

"Come on, let's move." Adagio said, as they pressed on.

They came across a wide gap with water below, "We got to get across there." Leo said.

"I'll try levitating all of us." Twilight was prepared to, until laser guns popped out of the ground and started shooting at them, making them fall from the cliff and into the water.

They swam to the got gasping, as Rarity spoke, "I knew we'd be getting down and dirty, but I didn't think wet." she sighed.

Mikey spoke up, "Yes! Nice! I love water."

"And so does he!" Fluttershy gasped, as Fishface emerged.

"Fishface!" Rainbow frowned.

"Do not call me that!" Fishface snapped, before speaking pleasantly, "Welcome tartarugas and chicas. I will slap you like a salamander! I will fin you like a flounder! I will give you bass to mouth!"

"Oh heavens." Rarity shuddered, as Fishface dove into the water.

"Where'd he go?" Sonata asked, until Raph and Aria were dragged under the water.

"After him!" Leo ordered, as they dove into the water to see Fishface dragging Raph and Aria down. Unfortunately for them, more Elite Foot Bots jumped into the water forcing them to once again defend themselves.

Raph and Aria managed to get Fishface to let go of their feet, but the fish mutant swam around them like a shark striking at all sides. April used her psychic powers to contain the mutant in a bubble before throwing him out on dry land. Aria and Raph came out of the water, as Fishface spoke to them, "You think you have the best of me? You are nothing-" Fishface was slugged by the two who fought him, before ripping his robotic legs off making him unable to stand. Raph grabbed the mutant's breathing apparatus and tossed it away. Without it, Fishface couldn't breath out of the water, "You dirty scoundrels!"

The group had surfaced as well after defeating their opponents under water. They proceeded on, but Fluttershy looked back at Fishface wheezing while trying to crawl to the water. She walked over to the down mutant, making him look up, "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Fluttershy said nothing, as she pulled out a bottle of water and poured it all over Fishface's body making him confused. Fluttershy answered him with squinted eyes, "Never say no one's ever been kind to you." she turned around and walked away to catch up. Fishface looked ahead at Fluttershy blushing and thought to himself, 'What a woman.' he continued to use his hydrated time to crawl back to the water.

* * *

The Turtles, Rainbooms, and Dazzlings looked up to see Shredder's lair on a cliff, "That's it?" Pinkie asked.

"That's it." Leo confirmed.

"Wow. His mansion is designed off the house Fallingwater." Twilight gasped.

"Seems like a nice place, even for a villain." Sonata added.

"All right, team. Let's go." Leo instructed, as they moved forward while keeping to the shadows.

When they reached the window they snuck in to see something lying on a bed under the covers. The turtles crept around the bed and pulled the covers off to reveal it was nothing but pillows, "What?" Donnie gasped.

"I can't believe we fell for this trick." Rainbow said feeling dumb.

"Guys, look out!" April called, as they saw Stockman Fly on the ceiling spitting his acid at them. They jumped away, as the fly mutant flew around and declared.

"Foolzz, there izz nothing you can do againzzt the Zzuper Shredder!" Stockman Fly buzzed, "He izz perfection itzzelf. My boy Shredder izz going to make you..."

Mikey grabbed a retro mutagen bomb from Donnie's belt and threw it at him, "Eat retro-mutagen, Buxton Bugbrain!"

"It's Baxter! No!" Stockman cried, as he stumbled around before falling back behind the bed. He came up to reveal the retro mutagen had turned the bug mutant back into a regular human. He looked at himself in surprise, "I'm-I'm human again? You turned me back?"

Mikey smiled, "Yeah, dude."

"You must be so happy right now, huh?" Pinkie asked.

Stockman shouted, "You jerk! I liked being a fly."

"You're kidding, right?" Rarity asked dryly.

"Why do you think I never de-mutated myself?" Stockman asked, "Sure, I was super disgusting, but I was smarter, faster, stronger. People liked me as a bug!"

"What people?" Aria asked in sarcasm.

"You morons, I oughta..." Stockman was knocked out by Applejack.

"You're welcome." Pinkie told him.

Donnie turned to Mikey, "Michael That retro-mutagen was for Super Shredder. I only have one dose left now, thanks!"

"Sorry, D. But he didn't even say 'thank you'."

"How ungrateful." Sonata crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Besides doesn't it take only one drop to de-mutate someone?" Dog Spike asked.

"Regardless, we need all the retro-mutagen we can save." Donnie replied.

April concentrated, "Super Shredder's close by. I can feel him."

"Let's make our way up." Sunset ordered, as they hurried. Applejack stopped and looked over at Stockman lying on the floor.

She picked him up and laid him on the bed, "There, you'll be comfier on here instead of the floor." she hurried to catch her friends.

* * *

They walked into a dark room loaded with training equipment, until they head Bebop's voice, "Aww, look at this. They think they're entering the Dragon," the lights came on to reveal Rocksteady and Bebop, as the warthog continued, "Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Turtles be tripping! You seriously think you can sneak up in our house? This is our house!"

Casey sighed, "Oh, great. Figures Bacon and Bonehead would be here."

Rocksteady replied, "Hey, we are the Bebop and the Rocksteady, not the Bacons and the Bonehead!"

"Shut up, Bonehead," Bebop said, as he walked over to a control board, "Check it out, Turtles: our state-of-the-art super dope training facility. And guess what? It's programmed to eliminate freaky-deaky Turtles like you!"

"Da, and tiny teenage human friends." Rocksteady finished.

The security devices activated and laser guns were firing at the group who used their weapons to dodge, while Rainbow ran past the two mutants, "Dang, rainbow girl's fast." Bebop gasped.

Rainbow stabbed the control board with her weapon shorting the defense system out, "That is not according to the plan." Rocksteady said.

"Get them!" Princess Twilight called, as the groups attacked the two mutants who engaged them.

As Rocksteady was attacking Applejack and Sunset, the two Spike's jumped at him from behind and bit his ears, making the rhino mutant cry, "No fair! My ears be sensitive!" he tried shaking the dogs off.

Applejack ran at Rocksteady, and punched him using her super strength making him crash right into Bebop resulting in both hitting the wall. Luckily the two Spike's let go of Rocksteady's ears before A.J landed her blow.

"Those two are down for the count." Casey said.

"Come on." Leo said, as they hurried.

* * *

They found themselves in yet another room. Everything seemed to quiet, until a growling sound could be heard. They ducked and covered before Tiger Claw almost nailed them. They saw Tiger claw had a robotic claw for a right arm since he lost it in his fight with Alopex, "Wow, Tiger Claw! Liking the new steel paw look." Raph said.

"Looks good with your eye patch and no tail." Pinkie chuckled.

"Don't mock me, girl," Tiger Claw began, "As punishment, I'll take all of your hands."

"But I need mine." Sonata replied.

"Attack!" Sunset called, as they engaged the tiger mutant.

Tiger Claw fired a bolo from his metal claw catching Mikey, and grabbed Donnie's staff and threw him aside. Casey attacked from behind, but Tiegr Claw caught him and pinned him to the wall. April used her powers to levitate the cat, only for T.C to launch his metal claw like a rocket at her. Twilight used her own powers to maneuver the claw away, but Tiger Claw managed to get free. He attached a blaster to his arm and started opening fire on them.

"Hey, kitty!" Pinkie tossed some sprinkles at Tiger Claw's arm, and they exploded making his blaster arm break. Tiger Claw quickly outfitted himself with another metal claw and continued his onslaught.

When Tiger Claw was at a stalemate with his claw and sword clashing against Leo's sword, and Adagio's sword. The tiger turned to Leo and spoke to him in mockery, "Do you feel it, boy? The weight of the world crushing you, now that your sensei is gone?"

"You dirty cat!" Leo drew his other sword and sliced his metal claw off.

Leo and Adagio stuck Tiger Claw, disarming him of his sword, and pointed their blades at him, "You just wasted your ninth life, pussy cat." Rainbow mocked him.

Tiger Claw only smirked, before stepping on a button on the floor, and the section the heroes were standing on opened up and they fell down. When they hit the ground, they saw multiple skeletons in pieces littering the floor, "Where are we?" Rarity trembled.

"And what's that sound?" Pinkie asked.

They heard growling sound, and emerging from the darkness were four tigers, "Nice kitties." Sonata winced.

Tiger Claw hovered above them with his jetpack, and spoke, "Beautiful, are they not? A tiger can eat 50 pounds of meat in a night."

"Oh, man. I wish I was Wolfatizer again." Spike shook.

"What do we do?" Dog Spike asked in fright.

"Leave this to me." Fluttershy approached them.

"Fluttershy!" The turtles cried, but Adagio and Aria held them back.

Fluttershy stared the pack of Tigers down, and spoke to them, "You don't wanna hurt us, do you? No. You just wanna play, don't you?" The tigers were confused, as Fluttershy reached into her bag and held up some big chunks of meat, "Here, you want these?" the tigers eyed the meat before suddenly acting playful and begging. Fluttershy giggled, "Ok. Ok. You can have some, as long as you behave," the cats laid down showing they'd be good, "That's more like it." she gave them the meat, and they began eating.

Tiger Claw seeing all this looked absolutely disturbed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, Tiger-dude!" Casey laughed.

"Not even cats like them would harm our dear Fluttershy." Sunset told him.

Tiger grabbed his blaster and was prepared to shoot them, "You will pay for-" he was cut off as two ninja stars thrown by Twilight shorted out both his blaster and rocket pack, "What? My rocket!" he started flying out of control before landing on the ground.

Fluttershy turned to her tiger friends, "If you boys won't mind, could you see to it he doesn't try coming after us? I'd really appreciate it," the tigers responded with a lick to her face making her giggle. She looked to her friends, "They'll hold down the fort down here." And so the group used grappling hooks to climb up the wall of the mansion, before reaching to a higher level.

* * *

Suddenly they looked up and saw standing on the roof was Super Shredder holding something fiery in his hand, "Shredder." Leo growled.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped seeing his mutated from up close.

Shredder dropped a makeshift Molotov Cocktail on the ledge they were on setting in on fire. April, Casey, and both Spike's fell from the ledge, but safely landed on the ground via April's psychic powers. Casey saw Shredder dropped another one on the ground surrounding the mansion making it impossible for them to get back up there, "Oh, no!" Casey cried, as the fire spread.

The turtles, Rainbooms, and Dazzlings knew it was up to them, "Let's finish this once and for all!" Raph called, as they used their grappling hooks to reach the roof top.

They started the Super Shredder down, as he had his back turned to them, "Your time is up Shredder!" Leo declared.

"Yeah, the jig is up, Shred-head!" Rainbow added.

Super Shredder answered, "I was wrong. I thought after the death of your master that you would flee from the city as you did before. Afraid to face me. Afraid to embrace your fate. And what an extra special you treat, you bring to me not only the girls who betrayed me, but the ones who humiliated me as well."

"Don't flatter yourself, Freak-Nut." Raph replied.

"Yeah! You're not so tough, Cheese Grater! We got you." Mikey mocked.

"Tonight, it ends." Donnie put in.

Sunset spoke, "Your evil madness will finally be dealt with!"

Super Shredder threw off his tattered cape and answered, "Then come and face your doom!" he beckoned them.

The three teams attacked Super Shredder head on without holding back. The super mutant was in shock to see how much stronger they were in their abilities due to the death of their father fueling their desire to see him fall at their hands. When the Dazzlings fought the Super Shredder, Adagio spoke, "It was our mistake to think working for you could get us what we wanted." she struck him with her kusunagi.

"When all it did was almost cost us the life of friend." Aria added, as she slammed him with her tribaton. Sonata was the last blocking his strikes with her tonfa, until the three knocked him into a wall.

"I'll make sure you three are put down for good!" Super Shredder attacked, only for Applejack to slide in and swipe at his blades with her hand claws.

"You ain't touching them, ya varmint!" she declared, as Super Shredder decided to fight A.J.

The two met in a grapple, with A.J using her magic strength to match Super Shredder's, "I can see you have gained a new form of power, girl." Super Shredder said.

"A lot's happened to me and my friends, Shredder. Let us, show ya!" she threw him into a wall leaving behind a body print.

Super Shredder peeled himself off, only for Pinkie to throw both sprinkle shakers at him, "Time for some fireworks!" the two shakers exploded in Shredder's face blinding him.

He stumbled around, allowing Rainbow Dash to dash forward and elbowed Super Shredder in the stomach making him lose balance. Rarity launched some diamond disks from behind making the mutant fall forward onto his face. Twilight levitated him up and slammed him constantly all around the roof top hoping to wear him down. She eventually got tired from over using her magic and ceased using it.

Super Shredder got up looking at the Rainbooms, "Impossible, you are not this strong!"

"Shredder, haven't you learned anything from our last encounter?" Princess Twilight asked, "You can fill up on all the mutagen in all of Dimension X, but you'll never be able to defeat the power of our Friendship!" The girls and Turtles attacked again, with Pinkie and Mikey using their weapons to lasso him up and pin him to the ground.

"Donnie, now!" Mikey called, as Donnie jumped above and came down preparing to stab Super Shredder, only for the super mutant to catch the blade with his hands. That distraction allowed Donnie to grab his last bomb of retro mutagen and threw it onto Super Shredder's chest, only to see it wasn't working.

"The Retro-Mutagen's not working!" Donnie gasped.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy cried.

Super Shredder broke free of his restraints and had about enough of his enemies. He started attacking them and throwing them off the building with April using her power to keep them from hitting the ground hard.

"We got to get back up there!" Donnie said.

"Our friends need us." Rarity added.

"That fire's spreading out of control, and I don't have enough power to get us up there." April replied. All they could do was watch and hope for the best.

Back on the roof, Super Shredder continued plowing through the girls and turtles with no problem, while mocking their performances, "Pathetic! Redundant! You are all beneath me!"

"I've had it with you, metal mouth!" Raph shouted, as he Rainbow, and Applejack took the fight to him striking with all they had. Unfortunately they were tossed off the roof like all the others.

Soon the only ones left up top were Leo, Sunset, Princess Twilight, and Twilight Sparkle. Super Shredder attacked Leo, as he used his twin swords to keep him at bay, while shouting at him, "You killed him."

"He was your brother, and you killed him!" Sunset called him out.

Princess Twilight had her own things to say, "He was your brother, Saki! Your best friend! How could you do that?"

Super Shredder answered, as he fought, "Splinter was cursed to become a loathsome rat! It was his fate, his destiny!" he grabbed Leo and Princess Twilight holding them above them by the throats.

"Leo!" Twilight cried.

"Twilight!" Sunset called.

"You're a monster! A demon!" Leo screamed to him.

"Is that you're destiny, Saki?" Princess Twilight shouted.

Super Shredder was stirred by what the Princess of Friendship asked him, and for a brief moment had questioned himself, "No. I, I'm..." Leo taking advantage of the Super Shredder's weak moment, struck him allowing the two to get free. Super Shredder however grappled with Leo at the edge of the roof and sprained Leo's arm making him scream.

"Leo!" Sunset and Princess Twilight shouted.

Twilight frowned, "No! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" her magic reactivated in response to her feelings and used her telekinesis to slam Shredder on the roof harder than ever this time making sure he wouldn't be able to walk away. But eventually her magic died down, and Super Shredder got up, and attacked the four knocking them to the ground.

"And now, you four die!" Shreder declared.

The four felt this was the end of them, until they could see and hear Splinter calling out to them, "Leonardo. Sunset Shimmer. Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. Fear nothing!"

Hearing their sensei's words, the four regained their strength and mercilessly attacked Super Shredder with all they had. The three girls had distracted Super Shredder while Leo grabbed his blade. Twilight spoke to the mutant monster, "Sunset and I let power turn us into monsters, just as you allowed yourself to become one. We can only pity you, because in the end you chose to be this way."

"Goodbye, Shredder." Sunset finished. Leo jumped at Super Shredder delivering the final blow.

As the whole building was caught up in flames, the gang had retreated to the beach, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash carrying the still unconscious Baxter Stockman over their shoulders. They looked up at the burning building, as Casey spoke in disbelief, "I can't believe it."

"Leo!" April called.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Rarity cried.

"Twilight!" the Spike's cried out.

"They're gone?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"No!" Fluttershy cried.

"They can't be!" Mikey said sadly.

Suddenly they could see four figures standing atop the edge of the cliff to see Leo, and the girls, "Leo!" Mikey called.

"Bro!" Raph cried out.

"Twilight! Sunset!" the Rainbooms cheered.

Leo held above his head the mutated version of Shredder's helmet, "Shredder is finished!" he dropped it onto the ground. The four came down and rejoined their friends who were embracing them.

"We were so worried!" Dog Spike barked happily.

"We didn't think you'd make it." Mikey added.

"You can't keep us down." Sunset answered.

"Come on, ninjas. Let's go home." Leo said, as the group took their leave.

* * *

The next morning, Leo and Princess Twilight were sitting on a ledge with Karai who was discharged from the hospital but still had her right arm in a sling, "Karai, I'm so sorry." Leo apologized.

"So am I." Princess Twilight added.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, guys," Karai answered, "I just wanted to thank you for finishing what no one else could."

"That's what friends are for." the Princess answered.

Karai smiled, "Yeah. Friends."

Suddenly grabbing Leo from behind was Raph who bear hugged him, "You did it, brother. You ended the Shredder."

"Okay, okay, don't squeeze me so hard, Raph. I'm still recovering." Leo groaned, as Raph eased up.

The others arrived, as Donnie wondered, "So what're we going to do next?"

"Yeah, Shredder's gone. You thin that puts you guys out of business?" Pinkie asked.

April replied, "Hardly. I'm sure there'll be plenty of enemies willing to take Shredder's place."

Casey spoke up, "Tiger Claw is still out there too. The Foot Clan isn't out of the game yet, dudes."

Mikey jumped in and spoke, "Whatever evil emerges, we'll be ready 'cause we're awesome!"

"You bet we are!" Rainbow agreed, as they high fived.

"That's right, guys," Leo agreed, "And we'll do it together. Right, Sensei?" they looked up at the sky knowing their sensei was still watching over them.

* * *

Later on, down in the sewers, the Rainbooms were set up with their instruments ready. While their audience was composed of the turtles, Princess Twilight, April, Casey, Karai, Shini, and the Spike dogs, "Here's a little number going out to all our friends of New York, human and mutant." Rainbow said, as they began to play one of their classic hits.

 **(Friendship Carries on through the Ages)**

The Turtles and their human friends smiled while reminiscing about all the times with each other just being brothers and friends, while also remembering Master Splinter always there guiding them. The Rainbooms smiled as well remembering all the fun times with the turtles and new friendships they forged with them and their friends deep in outer space.

The audience applauded with Mikey cheering and whistling, "Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"That was amazing." Donnie clapped.

"You rock, girls!" Casey cheered.

"Thanks, guys." Sunset smiled.

"We should probably be getting home now." Applejack suggested.

"Oh, come on. Do you have to go already?" Mikey asked, "We just got pizza!"

The girls looked at each other before smiling, as Sunset answered, "Well, maybe a little longer."

"But we have to get back in time for school tomorrow." Twilight noted.

"And Spike and I will be needing to get back home as well." Princess Twilight added.

"Don't worry, just stay for the party." Raph said.

So the girls decided to stay, as Leo spoke to the Rainbooms, "Thanks again for coming to help us out girls."

"No problem, Leo." Twilight answered.

"And if ya ever need help like this again, give us a holler." Applejack said.

"Thanks, same to you guys too if you're dealing with freaky magic business again." Raph added.

"Deal." Sunset replied, and the teams began to party hard knowing whatever evil lies out there in the city if not the world, they would never face it alone. For they had each other connected by their Friendship.

 **(And there you go. A nice take on the finale episode with the Rainbooms included. I do have another idea planned where the turtles and their human friends go to Equestria with Sunset Shimmer. Well, until next time.)**


End file.
